


In My Way There's You

by Alithea



Series: By Your Side [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a strange and fine line in the relationship between Nichol and Zechs. And it's worse under pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Way There's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jilly-chan (slightlyjillian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/gifts).



> For [](http://slightlyjillian.livejournal.com/profile)[**slightlyjillian**](http://slightlyjillian.livejournal.com/) , this is about as fluffy as I could get.

In the darkness there was very little that could be seen and Nichol's dark eyes searched for something familiar. The outline of a desk seemed discernable, and then as flashlights began to sweep through the darkened Preventor halls more became visible. Scattered paper, glass, and unfortunately bodies were now clear as he stumbled forward. There were voices, but they were muffled, and then when flashlights were shining brightly into his face Nichol collapsed onto the floor.

Someone was calling out to him as his eyes shut and the world was submerged into darkness once more.

It was some four days latter when Nichol opened his eyes again and blinked back the bright and sterile florescence of the hospital room. He wondered, vaguely, in a half awake moment why the lights were still named in such an antiquated fashion. Then the thought faded and he felt very aware of his surroundings.

"I'm not dead." He muttered, and no one answered, but there was a faint rustle of movement to his left. He turned his head slowly and saw a familiar retreating form, platinum blonde hair that he always considered far too long for military service, reviving memory.

It had been the first time the Preventor headquarters was ever attacked. It was very likely going to be the last time. Whatever group it was that had done it, whatever false hopes the Earth and Colonies had of remaining completely at peace and demilitarized was, now, very likely, a long lost dream.

He had been doing paperwork and the building shook. Then there was the darkness and he had been aware of walking. He had been trying to get somewhere, but then everything had gone dark. He assumed he had a concussion, and he looked down and around him for other indicators, but there were none. Nothing to tell him what had happened except a slight pain in his chest.

He touched the flimsy fabric of the hospital gown and then decided to prop himself up. It was slow going but he managed it, looking down at the paisley pattern of the gown and then he tugged it forward to look at his chest and the large scar that seemed to cleave him in two.

He blinked and then sighed. His hands reached around for a call button. The doctors would probably want to know he was awake.

Before he found the button there was a light knock and he looked over at the doorway.

"You live." Sally said softly, and with a grin.

Nichol wanted to smile back at her except that he noticed the eye patch and scar across her left check. She was in uniform though and obviously making rounds.

She strode into the room and flipped through a chart.

Again, Nichol wondered about the outdated use of physical files, but then he considered that there was, in the sound of the turning pages and scribbling, great comfort in the physical being of his chart.

"Can you talk?"

He nodded. "I just…What the hell pain meds do you have me on? I feel like I'm floating."

Sally waggled her eyebrows and wrote as she said, "Can talk." She looked over at him and stepped closer. "It's morphine, for the pain. How is the pain?"

"What hit me?"

She sighed. "You were literally skewered by a metal pipe."

Nichol touched his chest. He let out a deep breath and the laid back down. He shut his eyes and then said, "Was that Zechs in here?"

"Yes."

He grinned and then chuckled. "I didn't know the bastard cared."

"You've had a number of visitors actually," Sally stated coolly. "Zechs pulled you out of the building."

Nichol started to laugh, but then stopped and grabbed at his chest. He opened his eyes and with luck found the controls for the hospital bed. He hit a button so that he was more upright. Sally was watching him with her arms folded over her chest. He cocked his head slightly to one side and looked at her with admiration.

"You remind me of a character from a comic book I read as a kid," Nichol said. "I can't remember the title, but she was a kick ass pirate captain, plundering the treasure from outer space."

Sally shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to let you adjust to being awake for a while, and then I'll be back for a more in depth check up."

He nodded.

*****

Sally Po sighed when she saw the steely blue eyed gaze of Zechs approaching her. She stopped in her stride towards one of the nursing stations and folded her arms across her chest in preparation for whatever he might have to say to her.

"How is he?" Zechs asked stiffly.

"Lucky." Sally said, and then added, "He should be fine in a few months with some physical therapy."

Zechs nodded. He turned his head and then asked, "Does he…Does he know I was in there?"

"Yes. I think he saw you leave the room." She stepped in closer, invading Zech's personal space. "I don't need to ever know the gory details of the past you shared, but don't think for a moment that it's acceptable for you to stop coming to visit just because he's awake now."

"If you knew anything you'd know-"

"It's bullshit and you know it." Sally interrupted softly, sternly. She pressed the fingers of her right hand to her forehead. "For this once," she said, "be the strong one and do what is right."

"Or what?" He stepped back. "I don't need to explain my reasons to you."

Sally nodded and then said, "Fine."

She walked off then, passed the nurses station and towards her office. She was tired. She needed to sit down and think. She had been checking in on too many of the injured Preventors, and now Nichol was awake. He was a good friend, and she was tired, tired of seeing her good friends irreparably damaged by Zechs and his lack of an emotional spine.

****

Nichol's injuries were healing quite well. Even the massive concussion wasn't proving an obstacle, all his scans were clean, and that was a small miracle. His only complaint was the constant tiny pinpricks of pain he felt in his chest. He wondered haphazardly if the pain was psychological, but Sally assured him it was just part of his injury. It would heal in time.

He wondered if she were trying too hard to be optimistic for him. The never wavering smile and words of encouragement were a treat, but he had a feeling that she was using seeing him healed as an excuse for not dealing with something else. He hadn't even dared to ask her about Noin, or- And he stopped in the middle of his walk, unsure if he wanted to even think the other name.

The nurse touched his arm and pulled him into the real world. "Sir, are you doing alright."

"Yeah," he said. "I was just thinking." He grinned and cane in hand said, "Come on, if I don't make it around the floor Po will be after me like the devil."

The nurse chuckled and the walk resumed.

****

"Well?" Nichol asked, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll be released tomorrow." Sally said. She was sitting in a chair near his bed.

"Good. I'm sick of the food here." He looked her over and then looking at his feet near the edge of the bed he asked, "Did everyone make it?"

"It depends on who you consider everyone."

"Sal, please, tell me."

"Noin made it fine. She's off planet and somewhere deep in space."

"And-"

Sally shut her good eye and said, "Yes, she's fine too."

"You aren't." He looked over at her.

"It's been one hell of a time, but…Well, I know you've been watching the news." She opened her eye. It was always a lovely shade of soft blue, but it seemed darker than Nichol remembered. "I'm tired Nichol."

He nodded.

"Why hasn't he come back?" She asked suddenly. "Indulge me, this one time."

"I don't know." Nichol said with a shrug. "I think he's afraid. Closet cases usually are."

Sally smiled.

"Sal, you don't have to work yourself to death to see me healed."

"I know, but Nicky, I feel like someone should." She shook her head and stood up. "I'm tired of losing people."

He nodded.

She left the room.

*****

Zechs leaned against the van and watched as Nichol was wheeled out of the hospital. Sally walked along side of the chair and Zechs steadied himself against any forth coming diatribe that the good medical officer might throw his way. He blinked back in slight shock when she merely nodded at him.

"Well, I see you made it back from the ends of the universe," Nichol said and then added, "I don't suppose you brought me a souvenir?"

"I completed my mission." He looked over at Sally, but she barely acknowledged his presence. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You rotten bastard, you think you can just waltz over and everything will be fine?" Nichol interrupted quickly.

"I-"

"You could have sent a coded message, or something. And, don't think you can lord it over me that you saved my life."

Zechs nodded, and then caught the look on Sally's face as she tried desperately to hide her grin.

Nichol stood up and walked over to van. He reached out his hand and waited for Zechs to accept it. Zechs took it firmly and they shook.

"Thank you, sir." Nichol said. "Don't be a stranger Marquise."

He rounded and then hugged Sally tightly. She reluctantly hugged him back. Then he got into the van and it drove off leaving Zechs and Sally alone together.

"He hates me," Zechs said. "He always has."

Sally nodded. "You should have told me you had a mission."

"Why?"

"Because I know what it is to do everything to help the person I love, even if they never love me back."

Zechs huffed, shook his head, and walked off towards his car.

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dare Shall Be Carried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59833) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea)
  * [Until Death Separates You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60052) by [slightlyjillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian)
  * [When We Both Have Had Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61417) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea)




End file.
